dinosauruspuistofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus on myöhäisellä liitukaudella elänyt suurikokoinen tyrannosaurien sukuun kuuluva lihansyöjädinosaurus. Taustaa Tyrannosauruksen elintavoista käydään jatkuvasti keskusteluita ja laji on tutkituimpia dinosauruksia. Löydökset: Tyrannosaurukset elivät 67-65 miljoonaa vuotta sitten Pohjois-Amerikassa. Lajin yksilöitä on löydetty Hell Creek -kerrostumasta, joka ulottuu Montanasta Wyomingiin. Lempinimellä "Stan" tunnettu tyrannosaurus on yksi parhaiten säilyneimmistä. Lajin kuvasi ja nimesi Henry Fairfiel Osborn vuonna 1905. Lajityyppi tyrannosaurus rexin lisäksi on tehty useita löytöjä, jotka saattavat olla toistaiseksi tunnistamattomia tyrannosauruslajeja. Tunnetuimpia ovat manospondylus gigas vuodelta 1892, dynamosaurus imperiosus vuodelta 1905 ja dinotyrannus megagracilis vuodelta 1995. Nanotyrannus lancensiksen uskotaan olevan nuori tyrannosaurus. Laji nimettiin vuonna 1988. Kiinaan Mongoliassa elänyt tyrannosauruslaji tunnetaan nimellä tarbosaurus bataar. Laji sai nykyisen nimensä vuonna 1955. Aiemmin nimi oli tyrannosaurus bataar. Ulkonäkö: Suurin löydetty tyrannosaurus on naaraspuolinen "Sue", joka on 12,3 metriä pitkä ja 3,7 metriä korkea. Tyrannosaurukset painoivat arvioiden mukaan noin 7 tonnia. Paino lisääntyi iän myötä vaikka kasvu pysähtyikin. Raskain löydetty tyrannosaurus painoi eläessään noin 10 tonnia. Kyseinen yksilö oli silti kooltaan pienempi kuin Sue. Yleisen käsityksen mukaan naaraspuoliset tyrannosaurukset olivat suurikokoisempia kuin urokset. Naarailla täytyi olla ruumiissaan tilaa munille, joita ne kantoivat muutaman kuukauden ennen munimista. 1900 -luvun alussa oli yleinen käsitys, että tyrannosaurukset kulkivat pystyasennossa, laahaten häntänsä maassa. 1990 -luvulla, osittain Jurassic Park -elokuvanthumb|Vaaka-asennossa kulkeva tyrannosaurus Jurassic Park -elokuvassa|left ansiosta vakiintui uusi käsitys, jonka mukaan tyrannosaurukset kulkivat vaaka-asennossa. Vaaka-asennossa kulkeminen "teki" tyrannosauruksesta paljon matalamman, mutta tämä auttoi paleontologeja havainnollistamaan eläimen juoksu- ja kävelytyyliä. Suurin osa museoiden tyrannosauruksista on yhä kasattu seisomaan pystyasennossa. Tuoreimpien tutkimusten mukaan tyrannosauruksilla saattoi olla poikasina höyhenet, jotka kuitenkin hävisivät eläimen kasvaessa. Höyhenet toimivat poikasilla todennäköisesti lämmikkeenä. thumb|Tyrannosaurus saalistaa gallimimuksen Jurassic Park -elokuvassa Ruokavalio: Tyrannosaurukset olivat lihansyöjiä. Populaarikulttuurin kuvausten mukaan tyrannosaurukset saalistivat ravinnokseen triceratopseja, mutta tämä ei juurikaan vastaa todellisuutta. Triceratops oli sarvilla aseistettu, joten vahvankin tyrannosauruksen oli vaikea kaataa aikuista yksilöä. Todennäköisesti tyrannosaurukset saalistivat puolustuskyvyttömiä hadrosaureja, kuten parasaurolophuksia. Tyrannosaurukset eivät todennäköisesti kaataneet mitä tahansa riistaa vaan olivat mieltyneitä vain tiettyihin kasvinsyöjiin. Paleontologi Jack Horner on teorioinut, että tyrannosaurus söi ainoastaan haaskojaJurassic Park III -elokuvan haastattelut, mutta hän on myöhemmin kieltänyt tämän. Vahvuudet ja taidot: Tyrannosaurukset eivät olleet dinosauruksiksi eritytisen älykkäitä. Älykkäimpiä dinosauruksia olivat troodonit, joiden päästä lähes puolet oli aivokoppaa. Lihansyöjädinosaurukset olivat älykkyydessä kuitenkin vahvoilla verrattuna kasvinsyöjiin, eikä tyrannosaurus ollut poikkeus. Tyrannosauruksen nopeudesta on useita eri teorioita. T.rexin uskotaan voinen juosta keskimäärin 25-40 kilometriä tunnissa. On mahdollista, että aikuiset yksilöt eivät painonsa vuoksi juosseet kovin lujaa. Nuoret yksilöt taas saattoivat olla juostessaan kömpelöitä ja kompastua helposti. Jurassic Park -elokuvassa tyrannosauruksen sanotaan voivan juosta 50 kilometriä tunnissa, mutta nykytietojen mukaan tätä pidetään mahdottomana. thumb|Tyrannosaurusperhe Kadonnut maailma - Jurassic Park -elokuvassa Elämä yhteisössä: Osa paleontologeista uskoo, että tyrannosaurukset elivät laumoissa. Yhteisö saattoi koostua kahdesta aikuisesta yksilöstä ja niiden jälkeläisistä. Asiasta ei ole täyttä varmuutta, mutta todennäköisesti ainakin vanhemmistaan eronneet poikaset saalistivat nuoruusvuosinaan yhdessä ennen kuin aloittivat täysin itsenäisen elämänsä. Esiintyminen Jurassic Park -sarjassa Jurassic Park esiintyy lähes poikkeuksetta kaikissa Jurassic Park -franchisen kirjoissa, elokuvissa, videopeleissä ja sarjakuvissa. Elokuvissa tunnetuksi tullut tyrannosaurus Rexy on erittäin suosittu fanien keskuudessa ja hahmo esitetään usein eräänlaisena antisankarina. Muuten tyrannosaurukset esitetään usein neutraaleina hahmoina, vaikkakin useat videopelit ovat käyttäneet niitä vihollisina ja pomovastuksina. thumb|Tyrannosaurus ei näe liikkumattomia kohteita Jurassic Park -elokuvassa Kuten ei useimpia sarjan dinosauruksia, tyrannosaurustakaan ei esitetä aivan todellisuuden mukaisesti sillä eläinten kokoa, kestävyyttä ja kykyjä on liioteltu, erityisesti elokuvissa. Michael Crichtonin alkuperäinen Dinosauruspuisto -kirja esittää, että tyrannosauruksella olisi ollut sammakkomainen kieli, jolla tarttua uhriin. Tosin tätä ei mainita kirjan jatko-osassa, joten todennäköisesti kyse oli vain geenivirheestä yksittäisen yksilön kohdalla. Elokuvasarjan kolme ensimmäistä osaa puolestaan ovat antaneet ymmärtää, että tyrannosaurus voi havaita vain liikkuvat kohteet, jolloin liikkumattomista tulee sille näkymättömiä. Tällaisesta ei kuitenkaan ole olemassa mitään näyttöä ja kyseinen "ominaisuus" onkin jätetty kokonaan sarjan ulkopuolelle 2000 -luvun alussa. Esiintyminen elokuvissa Alkuperä: Tyrannosaurus oli yksi lukuisista dinosauruslajeista, jotka InGen kavastti laboratoriossaan Isla Sornalla, John Hammondin Jurassic Park -puistoa varten. Tuhoutuneet DNA -rihmat pakottivat geneetikot korvaamaan pätkiä muiden eläinten geeneillä, jolloin yhtiön päägeneetikko Henry Wu ehdotti sammakkoaGeenien korvaaminen ja sammakoiden käyttäminen mainitaan Jurassic Park -elokuvassa. Virallisen selonteon mukaan InGen kasvatti seitsemän tyrannosaurustaInGenin lista, joista ensimmäinen, vuonna 1990 syntynytJurassic Worldin nettisivujen mukaan Rexy syntyi 1990 siirrettiin vartuttuaan Isla Nublarille rakennettuun puistoon. thumb|Tyrannosaurusaitaus Elämä Jurassic Parkissa: Jurassic Parkissa tyrannosaurus Rexy asutettiin saaren itäpuolelle rakennettuun tyrannosaurusaitaukseen. Eläimen ruokkimiseen käytettiin aitauksen alle rakennettua ruokintajärjestelmää, joka ruokki Rexyä vuohillaJärjestelmä nähdään Jurassic Park -elokuvassa. Rexyn juoksunopeudeksi mitattiin noin 50 kilometriä tunnissaHammond mainitsee tämän Jurassic Park -elokuvassa, mutta tulos saatiin suljetulla alueella. thumb|Tyrannosaurus pakenee aitauksestaan Jurassic Parkin katastrofi: Kesällä 1993 puiston tietokoneohjelmoija Dennis Nedry katkaisi puiston turvajärjestelmät varastaakseen dinosaurusten alkioita ja myydäkseen ne kilpailevan yrityksen Lewis Dodgsonille. Tällöin ennakkovierailulla olleet asiantuntijan, joihin lukeutuivat mm. paleontolog Alan Grant, lakimies Donald Gennaro ja matemaatikko Ian Malcolm pysähtyivät juuri tyrannosaurusaitauksen kohdalle, autojen virran katketessa. Paikalle saapunut Rexy murtautui ulos aitauksestaan ja alkoi kierrellä autoja kiinnostuneena. Pakokauhun valtaan juoutunut Lex Murphy sohaisi epähuomiossa taskulampun valon Rexyn silmään, josta peto suuttui. Tyrannosaurus hyökkäsi auton kimppuun ja kiepautti sen katolleen. Grant pyrki pelastamaan autossa olleet lapset ja houkuttelemaan pedon pois valosoihdun avulla. Rexy lähti seuraaman Malcolmia, joka houkutteli pedon peräänsä omalla soihdullaan. Kohteen juuri saavutettuuan, Rexy juoksu päin aitauksen viereen rakennettua käymälää, surmasi sisälle paenneen Gennaron ja palasi tämän jälkeen autojen luo. Suuri tyrannosaurus heitti tuhoamansa auton kielekkeeltä alas ja lähti suuntaamaan kohti saaren viidakkoa. thumb|Rexy jahtaa jeeppiä Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin puiston riistanvartija Robert Muldoon ja baleobotanisti Ellie Sattler saapuivat paikalle etsimään eloon jääneitä. Käymälän rauniuoilta kaksikko löysi jalkansa murtaneen Malcolmin ja Gennaron jäänteet. Sattler ja Muldoon laskeutui alas kuiluun etsimään Grantia ja Hammondin lapsenlapsia autosta, mutta löysi vain pois päin johtavat jäljet. Paluu matkalla kaksikko vielä törmäsivät Rexyyn ja joutuivat pakenemaan tätä jeepilleen. Tyrannosaurus lähti jahtaamaan ihmisiä ja onnistuiuseita kertoja pääsemään iskuetäisyydelle, mutta luovutti lopulta ja palasi viidakkoon. Seuraavana aamuna Grant ja lapset kohtasivat Rexyn uudellen puiston gallimimusaitauksella, jonne peto oli murtautunut. Tyrannosaurus säikytti ensin laakson asukkaat juoksuun, asettui puiden taakse väijymään ja iski eläinten tultua kohdalle. Myöhemmin tyrannosaurus vieläpä ilmeisesti haistoi paikalla olleet ihmiset ja lähti seuraamana näitäTyrannosauruksen kuullaan seuranneen Grantia ja lapsia kohdassa, jossa nämä lähtevät kiipeämään sähköaidan yli. thumb|Rexy taistelun jälkeen Illalla tyrannosaurus saapui vierailukeskukselle, jossa se tietämättään pelasti ihmiset velociraptoreilta tappamalla nämä. Rexy hyökkäsi alun perin vain yhden raptorin kimppuun, jolloin toinen alkoi puolustaa lajitoveriaan. Pitkän taistelun jälkeen Rexy onnistui lopulta nappaamaan selkäänsä takertuneen raptorin ja tappamaan tämän. Rexyheitti kuolleen eläimen päin keskuksen luurankoja ja karjui voittonsa kunniaksi. Esiintyminen videopeleissä thumb|Jurassic Park (NES) Jurassic Park (NES) Tyrannosaurus esiintyi pomovastuksena Nintendo Entertainment Systemille vuonna 1993 julkaistussa Jurassic Park -pelissä, jossa osumasta sen päähän saa viisi pistettä. Jurassic Park (SNES) Tyrannosaurus teki paluun Jurassic Parkin Super Nintendo Entertainment Systemille julkaistussa versiossa, jossa pelaajan on myös voitettava se. Jurassic Park (SEGA) Tyrannosaurus esiintyi myös Segalle julkaistussa Jurassic Park -pelissä, jossa pelaajan täytyi ensin paeta siltä joella ja myöhemmin varoa sitä vierailueskuksessa. Jurassic Park (arcade) Vuonna 1994 ilmestyneessä Jurassic Park -arcadepelissä esiintyi kaksi tyrannosaurusta. Kahdella ensimmäisellä tasolla yksinäinen tyrannosaurus jahtaa pelaajaa, mutta myöhemmin toinen liittyy takaa-ajoon. thumb|Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues Tyrannosaurus palasi pomovastuksen rooliin Super Nintendolle julkaistun Jurassic Parkin jatko-osassa, Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continuesissa, jossa pelaajan on paettava ja ammuttava se toiseksi viimeisessä kentässä. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (PlayStation) Vuonna 1997 PlayStationille julkaistu The Lost World: Jurassic Park oli ensimmäinen Jurassic Park -peli, jossa tyrannosauruksella pystyi pelaamaan. Laji esiintyi myös pelin pomovastuksena. Chaos Island: The Lost World Tyrannosaurus esiintyi vihollisena tietokoneelle julkaistussa Chaos Island: The Lost Worldissä. Laji esiintyi myös pelin bonuskentässä, jossa sillä pystyi pelaamaan. thumb|The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade) The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade) Uros ja naaras rex esiintyivät pomovastuksina The Lost World: Jurassic Park -arcadepelissä, jossa ne yrittävät saada poikasensa takaisin. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (SEGA) Nuori tyrannosaurus esiintyi vihollisena Segalle julkaistussa The Lost World: Jurassic Park -pelissä. Jurassic Park: Trespasser Tyrannosaurus esiintyi vihollisena vuoden 1998 Jurassic Park: Trespasserissa, jossa se nähtiin ensikerran kolmannessa kentässä. Pelissä esiintyi useita erilaisia tyrannosauruksia, kuten naarastyrannosaurus ja alfatyrannosaurus, joka oli kaikista kookkain. Warpath: Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus esiintyi pelattavana hahmona vuoden 1999 Warpath: Jurassic Park -taistelupelissä. thumb|Tyrannosaurus Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis -pelissä Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Tyrannosaurus oli yksi dinosauruslajeista, jotka pystyi kasvattamaan ja asettamaan nähtävyydeksi omaan dinosauruspuistoon Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis -videopelissä. Laji oli yksi pelin suurimmista lihansyöjistä ja kuului myös aggressiivisimpiin. Jurassic Park (kännykkäpeli) Tyrannosaurus esiintyi vihollisena vuonna 2010 julkaistussa Jurassic Park -kännykkäpelissä, jossa pelaajan oli paettava siltä viimeisessä kentässä. Laji esiintyi myös pelattavana hahmona pelin toisessa bonuskentässä. thumb|Jurassic Park: The Game -pelissä Jurassic Park: The Game Tyrannosaurus Rexy esiintyi vuoden 2011 Jurassic Park: The Game -pelissä, jossa se toimi aluksi vihollisena, mutta myöhemmin antisankarina, surmattuaan pelin todellisen antagonistin. LEGO Jurassic World Tyrannosaurukset esiintyivät LEGO Jurassic World -pelissä, jossa ne toimivat ensin vihollisina ja myöhemmin pelattavina hahmoina. Tyrannosaurus oli pelin kolmanneksi suurin lihansyöjä, spinosauruksen ja indominus rexin jälkeen. Esiintyminen sarjakuvissa thumb|Jurassic Park: Dangerous GamesTyrannosaurus esiintyy useissa Jurassic Park -sarjakuvissa. Ensiesiintymisensä sarjakuviin laji teki vuoden 1993 viisiosaisessa Jurassic Park -jatkosarjassa, joka perustui hyvin vahvasti ensimmäiseen elokuvaan. Jurassic Parkin jälkeen tyrannosaurus teki pieniä esiintymisiä Jurassic Park: Raptor, Return to Jurassic Park ja Kadonnut maailma - Jurassic Park -sarjakuvissa, jonka jälkeen lajin rooli sarjakuvissa pieneni radikaalisti. Tyrannosaurus mainittiin Jurassic Park: Redemption -sarjassa, jonka jälkeen laji esiintyi takaumassa Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desertissä. Sittemin tyrannosaurus esiintyi suuremmassa roolissa vuonna 2011 julkaistussa Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games -sarjakuvassa, jossa se toimi antisankarin roolissa. Kuvagalleria Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy 2.jpg|Jurassic Park Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy 6.jpg Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy 3.jpg Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy 8.jpg Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy 5.png Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy 4.jpg Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy 7.jpg Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy 1.jpg Rexy.jpg Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy gallimimus 1.jpg Tyrannosaurus saalistaa gallimimuksen.jpg Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy gallimimus 2.jpg Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy velociraptor vierailukeskus 1.png Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy velociraptor vierailukeskus 2.png Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy velociraptor vierailukeskus 3.jpg Get off my back!.png BigOne6.jpg Jurassic Park 1993 tyrannosaurus rex rexy 9.jpg Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park 1997 tyrannosaurus rex 1.jpg|Kadonnut maailma - Jurassic Park Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park 1997 tyrannosaurus rex 2.jpg Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park 1997 tyrannosaurus rex 3.jpg Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park tyrannosaurus rex 4.JPG Carter kuolee tyrannosaurus doe mommy Doe Mommy tyrannosaurus.jpg Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park tyrannosaurus rex 7.png Buck.png Tyrannosaurus rex Buck.jpg Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park tyrannosaurus rex 8.jpg Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park tyrannosaurus rex 9.jpg Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park tyrannosaurus rex 5.jpeg Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park tyrannosaurus rex 6.jpg Kadonnut maailma The Lost World Jurassic Park tyrannosaurus rex 10.png Kadonnut maailma Tyrannosaurus rex 11.jpg Jurassic Park III 2001 tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|Jurassic Park III Jurassic Park III 2001 tyrannosaurus 5.png Jurassic Park III Spinosaurus Spiny3.jpg Spiny vastaan tyrannosaurus.jpg Jurassic Park III 2001 tyrannosaurus rex 2.jpg Jurassic Park III 2001 tyrannosaurus rex 3.jpg Jurassic Park III Spinosaurus Spiny4.jpg Jurassic Park III Spinosaurus Spiny5.jpg Jurassic Park III 2001 tyrannosaurus rex 4.PNG Rexy Jurassic World.jpeg|Jurassic World Tyrannosaur-being-released.jpg Rexy Claire Dearing.jpg Rexy preparing for battle with Indominus rex.jpg INdominus rex kohtaa tyrannosaurus rexyn.png Jurassic World 2015 tyrannosaurus rex Rexy 1.jpg Jurassic World 2015 tyrannosaurus rex Rexy 2.png Indominus rex vastaan tyrannosaurus Rexy.jpg Indominus puree tyrannosaurus rexyä.png Rexy vastaan indominus.PNG Jurassic World 2015 tyrannosaurus rex Rexy 3.jpg Tyrannosaurus rexy jää alakynteen tasitelussa indominus rexiä vastaan.jpg Jurassic World 2015 tyrannosaurus rex Rexy 4.jpg Rexy ja Blue taistelun jälkeen.jpg Rexy ja Blue taistelun jälkeen 2.png Tyrannosaurus rexy jurassic world 2015.jpg Tyrannosaurus rexyn arvet taisteltuaan indominus rexiä vastaan.jpg Jurassic World 2015 tyrannosaurus rex Rexy 5.jpg Jurassic Park Trespasser tyrannosaurus rex 1.jpg|Jurassic Park: Trespasser Jurassic Park Trespasser tyrannosaurus rex 4.jpg Isla Sornan katastrofi 1998 Jurassic Park trespasser.jpg Jurassic Park Trespasser tyrannosaurus rex 5.jpg Jurassic Park Trespasser tyrannosaurus rex 2.jpg Jurassic Park Trespasser tyrannosaurus rex 3.jpg Tyrannosaurus vastaan triceratops.jpg|Jurassic Park: The Game Rexy TG2.jpg Rexy ja Harding.jpg Jurassic Park the game tyrannosaurus rex rexy 1.jpg Jurassic Park the game tyrannosaurus rex rexy 9.jpg Jurassic Park The Game pelin tyrannosaurus.jpg Jurassic Park the game tyrannosaurus rex rexy 7.jpg Jurassic Park the game tyrannosaurus rex rexy 2.jpg Jurassic Park the game tyrannosaurus rex rexy 3.jpg Jurassic Park the game tyrannosaurus rex rexy 8.jpg Jurassic Park the game tyrannosaurus rex rexy 4.jpg Jurassic Park the game tyrannosaurus rex rexy 6.jpg Jurassic Park the game tyrannosaurus rex rexy 5.jpg Tyrannosaurus Rexy Jurassic Park The Game.jpg Trex2.jpg Lego5.jpg|LEGO Jurassic World Lego jurassic world tyrannosaurus rex 4.jpg Lego jurassic wolrd tyrannosaurus rex 3.jpg lego jurassic world tyrannosaurus rex velociraptor.jpg lego jurassic world tyrannosaurus rex spinosaurus.jpg I. rex-vs-Rexy.jpg Tyrannosaurus poikanen Lego jurassic world.jpg Lego jurassic world tyrannosaurus rex 1.jpg Lego jurassic world tyrannosaurus rex 2.jpg Kulissien takana thumb|Mark Hallettin konsepitaidetta vuodelta 1990 Jurassic Park Ensimmäisessä elokuvassa nähdyn, alkuperäisen tyrannosauruksen luonnosteli ja suunnitteli Mark McCreery. Ensimmäisessä luonnoksessaan McCreery antoi tyrannosaurukselle ruskeahtavan ihonvärin, pienet eturaajat ja pitkän ohuen hännän, mutta jo seuraavassa piirroksessa hahmo kehittyi tukevampaan suuntaan. Tyrannosaurus oli alun perin myös hyvin lintumainen ja pystyi liikkumaan lintujen tapaan sekä seisomaan yhdellä jallalla, kuten esimerkiksi flamingot. Nämä jätettiin kuitenkin pois lopullisesta elokuvasta ja lisäksi hahmon käsistä tehtiin voimakkaammat ohjaaja Steven Spielbergin pyynnöstä. thumb|Mark McCreeryn konseptitaidettaMcCreery ja Stan Winston käyttivät kuukausia hioakseen tyrannosauruksesta Spielbergin odotustuksia vastaavanBeauty in the Beasts - sivu 48 (1993). Jo pelkästään hahmon päästä luotiin ja valettiin kolmetoista eri versiota. Myös hahmon väritystä muutettiin useaan otteeseen. Mark Hallettin tekemissä alkuperäisissä luonnoksissa tyrannosaurus oli väritykseltään vihertävä ja omasi tummia raitojaThe Making of Jurassic Park - 7. sivu, mutta tuotannon edetessä päädyttiin lopulta McCreeryn ruskehtavaan väritykseen. thumb|Tippettin luoma tyrannosaurusmalli Alun perin oli tarkoitus, että tyrannosaurus toteutettaisiin pääosin Phil Tippettin kehittämällä go motion -animaatiotekniikalla. Tämä oli kehittyneempi versio stop motionista, jossa hahmoja liikutetaan kuva kuvalta. Animaatiotestit nähtyään, Spielberg ei kuitenkaan ollut tyytyväinen lopputulokseen ja piti hahmoja jäykkiinä sekä nykivästi liikkuvina. Näin ollen Tippettin animaatiot päädyttiin korvaamaan Dennis Murenin ja Industrial Light and Magic -studion kehittämällä tietokoneeanimaatiolla, jolla dinosaurukset saatiin lisättyä kuvaan jälkikäteen, luonnollisen kokoisenaNäin tehtiin Jurassic Park -dokumenttielokuva. thumb|Tyrannosaurusrobotit kuvauksissa. Edessä pienempi ja taka-alalla oikealla suurempi Elokuvan kuvauksissa, erityisesti tiehyökkäyksessä käytettiin Stan Winstonin studion rakennuttamia animatronisia tyrannosaurusrobotteja. Näiden rakennuttaminen vei studiolta kaksi vuotta ja ne olivat suurimpia elokuvassa käytettyjä robotteja. Tyrannosauruksista suurempaa käytettiin lähikuvissa sen kasvojen ykistyiskohtien vuoksi. Tällä hahmolla oli ainoastaan yläruumis, ei siis lainkaan jalkoja tai häntää. Pienemmällä robotilla oli häntä ja tätä käytettiin mm. käymälän tuhoutumis -otossa, jota varten hahmo ohjelmoitiin iskeytymään rakennukseen seinää vasten useita kertoja samalla lailla. Näin varmistettiin ettei ottojen välillä näy ristiriitaisuuksia. Kohtauksten kuvauksia varten tehtiin myös liikuteltavia tyrannosaurusjalkoja, joita käytettiin pääasiassa auton tuhoutumisen jälkeen nähdyissä otoksissa. Hyökkäys kuvattiin Warner Brothers Studion 16. näyttämöllä. thumb|Romahtava luuranko surmaa raptorin elokuvan kuvakäsikirjoituksessa Tyrannosauruskohtauksien kuvaamisen jälkeen Spielberg päätyi muuttamaan suunnitelmiaan elokuvan lopetuksen suhteen. Elokuvalle oli suunniteltu useita loppuja, joista yhdessä romahtava tyrannosauruksen fossiili tappoi keskuksessa olleet velociraptorit. Toisessa taas tyrannosaurus jahtaisi ihmisiä helikopterille, muttei saisi näitä kiinni. Eräässä vaiheessa jopa suunniteltiin tyrannosauruksen kuolevan lopetuksessa tai ennen sitä. Tiekohtausten kuvaustan aikana Spielberg oli kuitenkin nähnyt tyrannosauruksen toimivuuden ja uskoi yleisön tykästyneen siihen. Niinpä hän päätti jättää hahmon eloon ja tehdä siitä lopetuksen sankarin. Romahtava tyrannosaurusfossiili päätettiin siis korvata elävällä tyrannosauruksella, joka tulisi sisälle ja surmaisi raptorit. Toisin kuin tiekohtauksen rex, lopetuksen dinosaurus toteutettiin kokonaan tietokoneanimaationaNäin tehtiin Jurassic Park -dokumenttielokuva. thumb|Tietokoneella luotu rautalankamalli tyrannosauruksesta Jurassic Parkin kuvausten päätyttyä, Spielberg ja leikkaaja Michael Kahn kasasivat elokuvan kahdessa viikossa, jonka jälkeen kohtaukset vietiin jäkituotantoon, digitaalisten dinosaurusten lisäämistä vartenNäin tehtiin Jurassic Park -dokumenttielokuva. Tietokonetyrannosaurukselle tehtiin useita muutoksia, jotka erottavat sen Stan Winstonin animatronisista roboteista. Muun muassa hahmon eturaajoja pidennettiin ja jalkoja muokattiin lihaksikkaimmiksi. Tietokoneella luodulle tyrannosaurukselle voitiin myös lisätä lopputaistelussa syntyneet arvet. Tyrannosauruksen äänet elokuvaan loi Gary Rydstrom. Hahmon pää-äänet on luotu muokkaamalla krokotiilin, alligaattorin, leijonan, tiikerin ja pingviinin ääniä. Ikoniseen asemaan noussut karjaisu on luotu muokkaalalla vauvaelefantin itkua. Saalistusäänet Rydstrom loi muokkaamalla jackrussellinterrierinsä, Busterin ääniäNäin tehtiin Jurassic Park -dokumenttielokuva. thumb|Konseptitaidetta uroksesta Kadonnut maailma - Jurassic Park Kadonnut maailma - Jurassic Parkissa esiintyviä tyrannosauruksia lähdettiin kehittämään ensimmäisen elokuvan tyrannosauruksen pohjalta. Käytännössä naaras rex on kopio ensimmäisen elokuvan naarasta, mutta tämän väritystä on muutettu. Urokseen haluttiin tehdä suurempia muutoksia, joten Shane Mahan valmisti kahdeksan erilaista versiota tämän päästä ja lähetti nämä Spielbergille, joka hyväksyi elokuvaan haluamansa version. Tällä oli suuret kulmasarvet, arpia kuonossa ja paksumpi kaula kuin naaraalla. Uroksesta päätettiin myös tehdä vihertävä, jotta se erottuisi naaraastaThe Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park - 47. sivu. Tyrannosaurusten poikasen suunnitteli Joey OroscoThe Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park - 25. sivu. thumb|Tyrannosaurukset elokuvan kuvauksissa Elokuvan kuvauksia varten Stan Winstonin studio valmisti kaksi animatronista tyrannosaurusta, joista toinen oli uros ja toinen naarasNäin tehtiin Kadonnut maailma: Jurassic Park -dokumenttielokuva. Robotit eivät olleet täysi kokoisia vaan niillä oli ainoastaan ylävartalo, kuten ensimmäisen elokuvan pienemmällä tyrannosaurusmallilla. Jottei tyrannosauruksia olisi tarvinnut liikutella paikasta toiseen kuvaustan aikana, päätettiin lavasteet rakentaa niiden ympräille ja muuttaa taustoja tarvittaessaNäin tehtiin Kadonnut maailma: Jurassic Park -dokumenttielokuva. Robotteja käytettiin pääasiassa Isla Sornalle sijoittuvissa kohtauksissa. thumb|Kadonneen maailman virtuaalinen kuvakäsikirjoitus Äänet elokuvaan loi edellisen tapaan Gary Rydstrom. Luodakseen urokselle uniikin äänen, Rydstrom nauhoitti ryhmänsä kanssa paljon uutta äänimateriaalia ja päätyi lopulta lisäämään alkuperäiseen ääneen porsasta ja "outoa costaricalaisia nisäkästä". Poikasen äänet luotiin pääosin muokkaamalla kamelin ääniäReturn to Jurassic Park -dokumenttielokuva, kun taas tyrannosaurusnaaraan ääninä käytettiin alkuperäisiä ääniä ensimmäisestä elokuvasta. Jurassic Park III Jo Jurassic Park III -elokuvan alkutuotantovaiheessa tuotantoryhmä alkoi keskustella tyrannosauruksen korvaamisesta toisella lihansyöjädinosauruksella. Vaika laji esiintyykiin vielä varhaisissa julisteluonnoksissa, haluttiin itse elokuvassa antaa tilaa myös muille pedoille. Alun perin baryonxin oli tarkoitus astua tyrannosauruksen tilalle, mutta myöhemmin tekijät päätyivät valitsemaan spinosauruksen, joka oli kaikista kolmesta suurin ja voimakkainNäin tehtiin Jurassic Park III -dokumenttielokuva. thumb|Tyrannosaurusrobotti kolmannen elokuvan kuvauksissa Tyrannosauruksen esiintyminen kolmannessa elokuvassa vähennettiin minimiin ja tämä nähdään vain kohtauksessa, jossa nuori yksilö häviää taistelussa spinosaurukselle. Kyseisen kohtauksen toteuttamiseen käytettiin sekä animatronista robottia, että tietokoneanimaatiota. Kuvauksissa käytetty robotti on itse asiassa sama kuin Kadonneessa maailmassa esiintyneen uroksenNäin tehtiin Jurassic Park III -dokumenttielokuva. Myös hahmon tietokonemallit luotiin aiemmin tehtyjen tyrannosaurusmallien pohjalta. Huhutaan, että tyrannosauruksen oli tarkotus esiintyä myös taistelun jälkeen, mutta tämä kohtaus jouduttiin poistamaan, koska kuvauksissa käytetty robotti tuhoutui taistelun kuvauksissa. Paljon voimakkaammaksi suunniteltu spinosaurus oli repinyt tyrannosauruksen pään irtiNäin tehtiin Jurassic Park III -dokumenttielokuva ja tehnyt tästä korjaus kelvottoman. thumb|Uusi tyrannosaurusmalli Jurassic World Jurassic World -elokuvassa haluttiin tuoda takaisin ensimmäisessa elokuvassa esiintynyt ja fanien suosima tyrannosaurus Rexy. Hahmo haluttiin saada näyttämään mahdollisimman paljon siltä, jolta se näyttä ensimmäisessä elokuvassa, mutta 20 vuotta vanhemmalta. Uudet mallinukset elokuvaan teki Steve Jubinville, joka sai uuden teknologian ansiosta hahmon ihon kireämmäksi ja yksityiskohtaisemmaksi. Tyrannosauruksen liikkeet elokuvaan tehtiin liikkeen kaappauksella, joka tekee Jurassic Worldistä sarjansa ensimmäisen elokuvan, jossa tyrannosaurusten toteutukseen ei käytetty animatronisia robotteja. Lähteet Luokka:Dinosauruslajit Luokka:Kirjoissa esiintyvät dinosauruslajit Luokka:Elokuvissa esiintyvät dinosauruslajit Luokka:Peleissä esiintyvät dinosauruslajit Luokka:Lihansyöjät Luokka:Jurassic World-puiston dinosaurusnähtävyydet Luokka:Jurassic Park-puiston dinosaurusnähtävyydet Luokka:Dinosauruspuiston dinosaurusnähtävyydet Luokka:Sarjakuvissa esiintyvät dinosauruslajit Luokka:Tyrannosauroidea Luokka:Raadonsyöjät Luokka:Liitukausi